


【97】少年已死（R）

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: 假设天离开七濑家后，陆决定杀死“七濑陆”的展开。陆在文中自称“丽”，对他的描述都为“她”。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 10





	【97】少年已死（R）

那不是九条天第一次为自己的女朋友上妆。

坐在梳妆镜边的她总会像是一只乖巧安静的猫，那身蕾丝吊带睡衣短裙会恰到好处地包住她姣好瘦削的身材，而她的两只光洁的大腿总会自然地交叉在一起，裸露的手臂看上去细长又好看，侧颈就还带着他在昨晚留下的属于他们两个人的痕迹。  
他时常注意到她弯起眉眼凝视着他，但更多的时候她又会背过身去，柔和的双眼不知道瞥向了何处。她的嘴唇微张，与自己相比也许更温润的唇最适合的就是带着些许荧光的正红，素淡的樱粉也许最适合为她去上一层眼影；她扑闪着茶红色的睫毛，正好就着窗外的阳光在他拿着眼线笔的手上打上了一层影子，他轻轻为她吹去了睫毛上的亮片，又为那飞扬的眼角处添上了一笔橙色的眼线。

九条天最了解她究竟美在哪一处，修长的手指时不时便略过她在发梢处带着些微卷的红色长发，又俯身沉醉的地埋向她的颈窝，轻嗅着洗发水留下的清淡的花香味。那时她对他暧昧不清地笑着，分不清是在享受他起伏撩人的呼吸，还是仅仅是已经放空自我、嘲讽地睥睨着镜中的两人的全部。  
他们的鬓发一左一右，一经镜像映射又会变成彼此的模样，只不过一位是男性，一位是女性。

天半跪在她的身前，将眼前人的刘海处的发丝拢起，轻轻吻向对方本是带着英气的眉骨，又托着眼影盘在哪里点上了一点点红色，看上去像是想为她点上了一片玫瑰花瓣，仿佛那份艳丽才能称得上她棱角分明的俊秀五官，将她那种带着进攻性的危险的美展现到了极致。  
直到最后，他放下了手中的妆具，见那略长的红色刘海再次掩去了她的眉心，他用手托着她的下巴，拇指指腹划过她的嘴唇，又把那处的口红往外晕了晕，他将她的唇画出了随时都想让人吻上去的水润色彩。

天抬头看向她，某句话、某个词几乎脱口而出。  
“你真的很美，ri——”  
见她仍用亮红色眼睛凝视着自己，他闭眼牵住对方的手，微笑着改了口：  
“今天我和你说好要带你出去的，想穿哪件衣服，丽？”

“天君前几天刚帮我买过的裙子，我还没有穿过呢。”  
丽的眼中含着盈盈笑意，轻柔的声音一时让人辨别不出感情。她的身体前倾，低胸睡衣短裙中露出平坦的乳沟，天早已习惯看着她贴入自己的怀中，而他抬手将她拥住，听她用刚刚上过妆的红唇贴向他的耳际。  
“天君，你来替我穿上嘛。”

“好。”  
九条天温和地将手贴向她的后颈，又顺着丝带替她褪下了身上仅剩的衣物，她看上去分明和天的身高差不多，体型却似乎已经比他小上了一圈，他在注意到这些垂下眼，一路顺着她细腻的皮肤下滑，直到扶向她的腰侧。  
天始终没有让自己流露出多余的表情，不让自己表现出所谓的“后悔”或是“痛苦”。他牵起她的手，带着她走向另一面落地镜前，丽身上的睡衣短裙落在脚面，艳红色的长发轻掩着她的胴体，而九条天就这么把她的美全都看在眼里。

她并不算矮，却很瘦，胸口平坦无物，身上只能隐约看到并不显眼的肌肉，腰也纤细到了带着些说不出的病态。  
九条天因此而走了神，恍然间以为自己看到的应当是与自己相近的某位红发男人的形象，那个男人正套着干净利落的衬衫，对自己露出太阳一般温暖的笑容：  
“天哥，一起出门吧？”

“怎么了？天君？”  
那些恍惚的幻象很快便被切断，妆容艳美的丽歪头微笑着看向天，她伸出手，用细长的手指扶向了天的脸。  
他有如珍宝一般捧着丽的手，垂眼又是印下一吻。  
“没什么，我去帮你拿衣服，再找条好看的项链配上，怎么样？”  
“嗯，好啊。”

天侧身准备离开卧室，他的女朋友没有再看他，他注意到她正在笑，背影单薄。那具病态又好看的身躯中似乎藏着一个温润俊朗的少年，而他从未见过少年现在真正的长相，就已经被他留在了多年前那个永远再也没有办法重来的某一天。  
那一天，某位少年扼杀了自我。  
同样是那一天，另一位少年随他而去。

九条天贴心地为她带上卧室的门，走进了那个高档公寓的衣帽间。  
他抬手取下那件艳红色的长裙，配上高档的首饰，每样都必须最称他美丽的女朋友。

他没有再去回顾那些浮上脑海的恼人记忆。  
今天是他和丽相遇的一周年纪念日，他只不过是想把她打扮地更好看些，仅此而已。  
也只能仅此而已。

+++++++++

Trigger成立的五周年酒会，已经年满二十岁的九条天第一次沾了酒。他发现自己似乎比想象中的更能喝一点，酒品也不算太差。  
从十六岁作为偶像出道到现在，这已经是Trigger第五次拿下了当年的Black or White的男子偶像团体的优胜，面对演艺圈内前来祝酒的人群。当时乐和龙早在酒会的前半场就已经被Re：vale两位大前辈灌得烂醉，而他虽然也在那两人的劝酒下喝了不少，但至少还能保持头脑清醒。

一直到酒会临近结束，九条天才开始觉得头痛。他礼貌地拒绝了八乙女事务所其他艺人的祝酒，在和经纪人姊鹭薰打过招呼后匆匆退了场。等到天坐回自己的私人司机的轿车上后，望着路边大厦闪烁不定的灯光，他突然想去随便哪里散散心：  
“送我去ZERO体育馆吧，到那条街道附近就好了。”  
司机点头答应，而天靠坐在后座上，他开始放纵酒精在自己的脑海里肆虐，直到能够抽出这为数不多的时间思念起他的孪生弟弟，思念起七濑陆。

第八年了。  
从天十三岁舍弃掉“七濑天”这个名字成为“九条天”后，已经过去了八年。  
八年间他从来没有见过自己一直天生就患有呼吸道疾病的弟弟，为虽然他每隔一两个月就会与自己的亲生父母联系一次，好去确认陆的病情。近些年内也会尽量在不让陆知道的情况下将自己的钱转账给自己的父母。除此之外，天从来没有主动向父母询问过陆的近况，他唯一能够清楚的也只有过去的家人像他反复提起的“陆现在正在健康地活着”这件事。  
只要知道这件事对他来说就足够了，而除此之外的，他从来不敢、也不愿再去多做询问。

他不清楚自己究竟在逃避什么——可能是因为早已抛弃了“七濑天”这个名字的他没有资格去了解七濑陆现在的生活；可能是因为出道五年之久，一直在镜头面前微笑的“九条天”已经没有办法再像最开始那样进行自我暗示，认为七濑陆就在电视屏幕的另一边看着这样的自己。  
天沉默不语地看向车窗外，突然觉得自己在第一次喝醉之后反而后知后觉地认清了现实：现在的陆大概根本就没有正在某处注视着他，而在茫茫人海中，能够与陆再次相遇的想法也同样不切实际。

他当然早就知道那不切实际，只是还是会时不时地在自己成为偶像后五年间那么想象，想象着自己已经成长了的弟弟因为某个契机再次出现在了他的面前，想象着陆可以再一次叫他“天哥”。可是没有，哪怕是擦身而过的机会都没有过，哪怕是在粉丝的回信、或者是演唱会上也从来没有看到过，七濑陆真的就再也没有出现在任何九条天可能会目及的视野，直到现在磨灭掉了天内心深处最后一丝对“奇迹可能会出现”的侥幸。  
除了想念之外他做不到任何事，跨不出第一步，也没有跨出那一步的立场，也许他再也没有可能见到陆了。

司机把他送到了ZERO体育馆的大桥边，吹着河边的冷风，九条天猛地发觉自己在八年之后才这么彻彻底底地从他的白日梦中清醒——就算是把粉丝想象成儿时注视着自己的陆，真正的陆在他的心中也无法被替代，如今只能变成他无法被填补的空洞。他不清楚自己究竟有没有因为这个同样醒了些酒，等到他看清楚河面上被映射出的自己的形象的倒影后，他突然有了想去流泪的冲动。

也许他那个时候不应该往大桥的另一边看去，但的确就在下一秒，九条天听到了歌声，而他也在其后抬头的瞬间看到了令他惊讶不已的画面——  
“……陆？”  
不对，不是陆，不可能是陆。

“行こうwake me up，  
醒めない夢を一緒に。”  
那是一个女孩，就在不远处提着自己的挎包和高跟鞋，又赤足踩在了桥梁边的栏杆上。她背对着路灯，也背对着他，除了那身几乎贴身的红色短裙外，更外面只简单地套了一身风衣。女孩茶红色的长发在冬日的夜风中飞舞，她不过是一边顺着栏杆向前走，也在用清亮好听的嗓音唱着Trigger的第一首出道曲的歌词：  
“どこまでもふたりin twilight，  
揺らめいて，  
I just falling you，  
I just only you。”

红发的女孩唱到了那里就停住了，她索性又在栏杆上转了一圈，恰到好处的妆容正好称着原本就略带棱角的美丽五官。就仿佛早已不再带着任何顾忌那般，说不出的惊艳和坦然。  
——哪怕在她的身后就是河流，而她只要稍微再往后靠一靠就会失足跌落下去，她好像连那些都不会在乎一样。

“等一下，你……”  
九条天下意识地向前冲去，就在女孩还想沿着栏杆继续向前走去的时候，他抓住了女孩的手。  
“虽然我不明白你身上发生了什么，但没有必要想不开——”  
“……嗯？”  
那位被拉住手的女孩不解地向身后看去，接着又是因此而一脚踩空。眼见着对方差一点就要跌入河面，天在情急之中伸手施力，将女孩向自己的方向拉去。

九条天把那个险些坠落的女孩接入了怀中，她手中提着的高跟鞋也跟着一起摔在了地面，只是另一手的挎包却不太好运地掉进了河里。仅管她比他想象地要更纤瘦些，但天还是被怀中人带着重心不稳地跌坐在地，也正好是当了缓冲。那个穿着短裙的女孩半跪着着坐在了天的腰侧，在看总算清楚天的模样后有些意外地微张嘴唇：  
“…天……”  
女孩的口中刚发出那个音节，就有些困惑地歪过头，她用涂着莹粉色指甲的手扶向了被自己压在身下的天的胸口，好看的眉毛忽地蹙起，那张柔和又单纯的脸凑地离天更近了些。  
她犹疑了片刻，然后似乎是很欣喜地笑了，用和她的歌声一样柔和的声音询问道：  
“你是天君，Trigger的天君对吗？”

“是，是我。”  
抱着那个女孩，九条天鬼使神差地就承认了自己的身份，又补充：  
“不好意思，我只是正好看到你站在桥上……唱我们的歌？”

两人间暧昧的姿势让九条天突然觉得喉咙有些发烫。女孩的手依旧贴在天的胸口上，那头茶红色的长发扫在了他的颈部，而原本就低胸的衣裙也让她雪白的肩胛骨彻底暴露在了天的眼前。他也因此嗅到了淡淡的花香，类似百合的味道，但又像是被太阳晒过那样，混杂着些许青草味。  
也不知道是不是酒精在作祟，一时间天的思绪飘得有些遥远。他想起大概在他十二岁的时候，他和他的弟弟到了要洗澡的时候总会一起泡在浴缸，而某次陆也是这样将带着那头碎乱的红色短发凑近自己，天能看到水珠顺着弟弟显眼的肩胛骨落下，就像那里刚刚飞过一只蝴蝶，让他忍不住想去伸手触碰、落下一吻。当时他也是闻到了淡淡的青草香，那是人生中的第一次，天比身边同龄的孩子更早一些地进入了自己的青春期，对自己的亲生弟弟产生了不该有的冲动。  
天曾经渴望过占有陆，在那种年纪他就曾经渴望过，而在分别后的八年，对陆的思念反而助长了他那份不应该属于亲人之间的的欲求。那些回想又偏偏和这位红发女孩此时的动作重叠在了一起，九条天有些尴尬的意识到自己向来自制力极强的身体居然在这个时候起了反应，面对的还是眼前这位之前素未谋面的女孩。

好在她还没有注意到，天的喉结滚动了一下，一边那么想着一边无奈地别过了头，他用手扶住了女孩的肩膀，试图让自己不再去想留在她身上的香味了，沉声说道：  
“我没法对自己想要轻生的粉丝坐视不管，这位小姐，你像刚才那样太危险了。”

“粉丝？”  
女孩听后抬手捂住嘴，当着天的面笑了起来：  
“我的确是天君的粉丝啦，但是我没有想过要轻生哦。”  
她说到那里，眉眼间扬起了略显自嘲的弧度。  
“反正我已经不知道怎样才能让自己再死一次了。”

“我……送你去车站？早点回家吧，外面太冷了。”  
九条天试图扶着女孩站起，至少能够让自己在其后冷静下来，他的身体正被酒精带着有些发热，这让他的手不清楚究竟摆在哪里好。等他总算带着女孩起身后，他听到了怀中的女孩吐气的声音。  
“……电车卡和钥匙。”  
“什么？”  
“电车卡和钥匙都在包里……”  
那位美丽的红发女孩抬头看向了天，他们两人的目光几乎平齐，她眯起亮红色的双眼，用手点向了天的喉结。  
“……那个啊，天君，我今晚好像没法回去了。”  
天隐约觉得她的眼睛像极了记忆中的某个人，可是开始被酒精一点点烧断的理性却让他一时间没法反应过来任何事。天带着狂跳的心脏听着那个女孩的掺杂着诱惑的话语，就像被带入了某片意识的海底：  
“可以带我去别的地方吗？能过夜的地方。”

那个空洞似乎还是没有办法被彻底填满，九条天第一次觉得自己放纵、自己疯狂，但之后发生一切又好像全部都是顺其自然。  
他思念了七濑陆八年，却在八年后甚至无法与自己深爱和渴求的人相见；他不知道陆正在哪一处、过着怎样的生活；这是他第一次放弃了、彻底放弃了对“再会”的想象，让自己荒废的身体也彻底背叛了自己的本心。

只是一晚而已。  
九条天搭着女孩去了就近的酒店，等到两人踉跄地进入房间后。天就已经把那位红发女孩的身体抵在了玄关的墙面，他的唇覆上了她的，手也牢牢地攥住了她的腰，就那么让自己的舌头与她柔软的舌尖相碰，彼此纠缠，又在灯光都未被打开的房间中交换着暧昧的呼吸。  
那个女孩的舌尖同样带着好闻的味道，清淡的甜味和天自己舌尖残存的麝陈酒味全部都融化在了一起。天已经不在乎眼前这个人究竟是谁了，身体的欲求再一次占了上风，他吻着一个陌生人，却在想象着自己正在与亲生弟弟接吻，那个吻因此逐渐变得更加粗暴。直到女孩也漏出了好听的呻吟声，但她始终没有推开天，颤抖的双手就拉着他的衣物，在那里拖出了显眼的褶子，和他一样，她正闭眼回应，同时也在索求着更多。  
他们不知吻了多久才分开，天帮着女孩脱掉了她的外套风衣，只留下了里面的那套低胸短裙。带着粗重的呼吸，他将头抵向了女孩裸露的双肩上，一边啮咬一边询问到：  
“我还没有问你的名字，你叫什么？”  
女孩欲言又止，她用光滑细瘦的手臂环住天的头，轻声回答：  
“ri……嗯，我叫……对，丽。”  
对啊，是“丽”，不是“陆”。  
和陌生人的性爱本就不需要什么顾虑可言，不过是欲望的发泄。想到那里，天的动作不再带着任何多余的体贴和温柔，他把自己的外套衣服脱下，在只留下一件白衬衫后就带着丽走进了浴室。  
天把丽压在了淋浴间的蓬蓬头边，刚想探手顺着她的包在大腿处的丝袜沿着短裙内侧探去，丽浑身颤抖了一下，闭眼摇头道：  
“别，先别。”  
天顿住手，他皱眉看向眼前艳妆打扮的女孩。丽在天的面前跪坐下身，她抬头用有些慌乱的眼神看向天，光洁的双手隔着布料抚摸向天早已坚挺的分身。  
“我、我来帮你弄，先不要……”

丽有些不太熟练地抬手为天解下腰带，接着又是一阵布料摩擦的声音，她替他拉下了拉链，让他的阴茎从底裤里弹了出来。  
注意到那处昂扬后，天察觉到丽的手正在不断颤抖，她抿了抿嘴，小心翼翼地将自己的手贴上了天的分身，被手指按压的触感让天长呼出一口气，他靠在淋浴间内，开始享受着丽为自己的爱抚。  
“呃，那里……”  
她看起来是第一次，指法生涩，隐隐也在害怕。天觉得自己的确是人渣透了，他没有为即将要走一个陌生女孩的初夜感到愧疚，只是心想这对他来说也是第一次，也算是公平交易。天低头看向丽跪身时裸露的背，她的裙子本就暴露，那头茶红色的头发沿着雪白的后颈散落下来，而背后那两根翼骨也魅惑又美丽，带着相较于女性来说少有的凌厉感。  
陆，陆，九条天就这么一直盯着女孩的背影看，险些就要喊出自己弟弟的名字，他压抑住自己的呻吟，抓住了丽的手，低哑地说道。  
“你可以用力一点……把手往这边按，会吗？”  
天带着丽的手往前了一点，他的阴茎已经因为前端溢出的液体变得有些滑手，丽有些赌气地别过头，小声道：  
“我知道、知道该怎么打手枪，只是没有真的帮人……”  
“呵，是啊，你看起来不怎么会讨好男人，不过，唔——”  
丽将自己的红发拢向脑后，伸出舌头舔了一下天的前端，她张开樱唇，努力将天的分身含进了嘴里。  
“咕，嗯，那用嘴的话……能讨好到你吗？”  
丽一边含糊不清地问道，一边用舌头舔舐他的分身，努力地吮吸、吞吐，尽管她的牙齿还是时不时会磕到他的阴茎，刺激地他有些生疼，天有些好笑的抬手托起她的下巴，温和地引导道。  
“没必要那么急，多用舌头，难受的话就不要含那么深。”  
“……唔，嗯。”  
丽在抬眼看他的时候乖巧地点了点头，天愣了一下，他本来没有指望一个陌生人会这么配合，可她却温顺地俯下身，继续卖力地试图带给他欢愉。天突然些想伸手去摸一下这个女孩柔软的红发，太像了，和那个孩子太像了，只是想象一下，那份空洞暂时被填满的快感就会让他兴奋不已。尽管对方的技巧青涩，天还是忍不住闭上了眼，在丽的吞吐下，他将自己郁积许久的精液就这么被释放了出来。

“啊，嗯……”  
跪在天身下的丽为难地将嘴松开，她闭眼轻咳了一身，将嘴里的精液全部吐了出来，她用手扶着天依旧在射精的阴茎，那些带着白浊的半透明液体顺着她涂着口红的嘴一直流向了她的下巴，接着又滑向她的肩胛骨，在那里留下一串痕迹。射精的快感让天险些没有在淋浴间站稳，他用手擦去丽嘴边的液体，倾身将她压向地面，手却无意带开了蓬蓬头的热水开关，在再次镬住她的唇的同时，浴室内也因为不断放出的热水而扬起一阵雾气。  
“嗯，嗯……”  
“……唔。”  
天用手扣住了丽，他们同时靠坐在淋浴间内，在水温将好的淋浴间内深吻，两人的衣物还没有褪去，他的白衬衫被热水打湿，隔着半透明的布料衬出了瘦削却同样及其富男性力量的身驱。他们的头发也在其后彻底被沾湿了，借着下身不断升腾的冲动，天开始抬手褪下丽的衣物，修长的手指顺着她短裙腰身的拉链开始，又划向她的臀部，他往那处扯了下去，直到她的衣物被拉下大半，上半身也赤裸地暴露在了白雾之中。  
“你……”  
天的手停下了，他睁大双眼，被他按在地面的“丽”下意识地用双臂拦住了自己穿着内衣的平坦胸口，湿濡的红色长发完全挡住了“她”的脸。 “她”的双腿也因为两人先前幅度过大的动作而在天的面前张开，正在微微颤抖。“女孩”的丝袜早已被拉扯绷线，连在其上的蕾丝内裤下同样是早已坚挺的阴茎，却因为热水的冲洗变成了半透明色，而前端也正在不断溢出液体。“她”因此耻于表态的别过头，只是安静地躺在他的身下，抿唇一言不发。  
这不可能。  
九条天的视线却一时间无法焦距——这是一个男人，和自己相同的身高，相似的年龄段，红头发，甚至连先前漏出的呻吟声都带着让他熟悉和怀念的感觉。他甚至不敢再去直视“她”的脸，只有可能是一个答案，也只会是那个答案。天颤抖着撩开“丽”的长发，只能见到那双亮红色的眼睛正水雾朦胧地注视着自己，泪珠顺着“她”好看的瞳眸不断滴落。  
是了，“她”正在流泪，表情依旧平静坦然，甚至带着淡淡的笑意，只是“她”的眼泪那么落下了，像是与“她”本人毫无关联那样。  
“……陆？你是陆？”

从他们在桥边相遇直到刚才，他甚至没有去细想“女孩”究竟是谁。而现在，那个他日思夜想的孪生弟弟正狼狈地被他压在酒店的淋浴间，长裙和内衣全部都已经被热水淋得湿透，他们先前就在接吻，而现在水珠就不断地顺着他的弟弟瘦削的身体滑过，让他的身体泛出淡淡的粉色。他比自己想象地要瘦，腰部虽然带着肌肉，却又病态的纤细，可本来不应该是这样的，至少在九条天的所有的想象中，他的陆不应该是这样的。  
“陆，我一直在想你，这些年，我不知道有多想见你……”  
见天正在用手抚摸自己的脸，神情犹豫却迟迟没有下一步的动作，“丽”脸上的笑意更浓了些，就像一只早已被切断了丝线的人偶，“她”带着澈然无比的表情看向了天。  
“天君，你不愿意继续了吗？”  
“陆，我们——”  
天的下一句话很快便其后的一个吻封住，“丽”拉着他的衣襟，随后又主动抬身吻了上去，“她”让自己柔软的舌尖再次探入了天的口中，借着酥软地呼气声，尽己所能地将自己细瘦地身体与天贴得更近。  
“哈……陆……”  
天抬手扣住“丽”的头，用手不断捋过“她”的红发。他可能是真的要疯了，这是陆，明明是陆啊，他近乎痴迷地回吻着“丽”，又觉得下身的欲望涨地难受。像是注意到了那一点，“丽”在两人的唇再次分开后半褪下自己的内裤，借着两人不断流淌地水声，“她”将自己的手指探入自己的后穴，当着天的面开始为自己扩张。  
“别这样……陆，你没有必要这样……”  
对方大胆的举动让天的呼吸变得比先前更急促，他别过头去，觉得自己此刻反倒像是被牵制的那一方，他印象中本该纯洁无垢的孪生弟弟正在自己眼前做着自渎这种最浪荡的事，“丽”生涩的动作让“她”的前端不断溢出液体，那之后，“她”反身压向了天，闭眼撩开下身的裙摆，对准天的阴茎缓缓坐了下去。  
“唔……嗯……”  
“陆……？你在……”  
“她”的后穴已经很湿了，虽然动作不够娴熟，却还是完全地吞进了天的分身，被温暖所包裹住的快感让天忍不住低吟出声。“丽”抬手抓着天挂在身上早已松散的衣物，开始缓缓扭动着自己的腰身，那撩人的动作让天忍不住将头埋向了丽的颈窝，随着“她”的幅度，他也将自己的阴茎顶入“她”的身体。  
“陆，我的陆……是你，真的是你……”  
带着内心近乎爆炸的喜悦，天在朦胧中用沙哑的声线说道，他的手扶向了“丽”的后背，为“她”解开了那件零散挂在肩边的内衣，随后他又将手指抚摸向“丽”的胸口，一边揉捏着“她”的乳首，又逐渐加快了下身的速度。  
“嗯，嗯……”  
“丽”享受地呢喃出了声音，却在不住地摇头，“她”贴在天的怀中，伴随着流动的热水环住天的肩膀，贴着天的耳边断断续续地说道：  
“那……那不是我的名字……我不是，不是陆……嗯啊……啊啊——”  
天的阴茎无意间顶向了“丽”体内的那处柔软的腺体，像是被电流穿过那般，“她”细瘦的身体开始不住地颤抖，天用手扶住了“丽”的腰窝，又用力地往那处冲撞了几下，“丽”的前端开始不住地溢出白浊，“她”微张着嘴，口中不住的下溢出银丝，就这么被天带着迎来了高潮。

“不，陆，你怎么可能不是……”  
眼见着“丽”瘫软在了自己的怀中，九条天俯身咬向了“她”的肩膀。他抱起那个与自己相同身高，却已经与自己相比瘦弱太多的孩子，心想自己的弟弟本应该长成清朗俊秀的男性，肩膀要更宽阔健壮，笑容也会和他们小时候那样更阳光、更有活力……可是那个曾经的少年却消失不见了，留下的是现在的这个让人捉摸不透的“她”，就好像……  
就好像“七濑陆”已经死去了一样。  
天想到了那里，更加重了牙齿的力度，直到他听到怀中人发出了细碎的呻吟声。相逢的喜悦很快又掺入了近乎绝望的痛苦，可偏偏让他的渴求更难以满足。他将自己依旧坚硬的分身从丽的体内拔出，又带着“她”走出了浴室。  
借着着半开的床头灯，九条天褪去两人身上仅剩的衣物，他眯起眼，看着眼前那个本就是男人的好看胴体，苍白的手撩过“丽”茶红色的长发，“她”正带着迷蒙地看向他，温和地对他微笑：  
“天君……”  
就连那个称呼听起来都那么刺耳。  
“不要那么叫我，陆。”  
“啊嗯，唔——”  
天有些懊恼地架起丽的双腿，几乎是有些粗暴地将自己的阴茎再次挺入了“丽”的体内，被贯穿的吃痛让“丽”发出了好听的叫声，“丽”用手攥紧床单，一边克制着生理性的泪水，一边又带着笑意主动迎合着天的的动作移动身体。  
“嗯，天君……慢一点，你太突然了……”  
“陆，不对，我们不该这样。”  
天加重了手部的力度，变本加厉地在“丽”的体内抽插起自己的的分身，肉体与肉体相互撞击，“丽”面带笑意，身体也被天带着不断扭动。  
“啊，啊，这样……好厉害，嗯啊——天、天……”  
“陆，我叫什么？”  
见对方又想叫出那个令他感觉刺痛的称呼，天用力将自己的阴茎撞向“丽”体内的那处腺体，他身下人因此浑身发颤，下意识地用嘴含住自己的手指，只能发出细碎地呜鸣：  
“唔，唔嗯……天、唔……”  
天眯眼扶向“丽”的耳边，一边继续着下身的动作，一边又用自己的舌尖舔向“她”的耳窝，“丽”试图避开天的动作，却又被他伸手扣住了下巴。  
“我叫什么？陆，告诉我啊。”  
“天……天……”  
“丽”嘴边的笑意逐渐凝固，“她”抬手捂住了自己的双眼，没有再去看天，腰肢依旧不断扭动的同时，眼泪顺着“她”的指缝留了下来。  
“天哥……呜呜……天哥……”

那一刻，仿佛所有的伪装都已经被正在与他做爱的哥哥戳破那般，七濑陆回来了。

九条天托起七濑陆的下巴，随后镬住了他的唇，他的另一只手抓住了陆正在颤抖的手，两人的手指就那么扣在了一起。  
天亲吻着陆，感觉到陆的身体即将再一次颤抖地陷入高潮，被收缩包裹的快感让他有了想要射精的冲动，他本想在抵达临界点前拔出阴茎，陆却用自己的手揽住了他的肩膀。  
唇与唇松开，又分离丝线，只有那个瞬间，红色长发的男人恢复了自己原本更磁性低沉的声线，他的眼泪依旧没法停下，却还是笑了：  
“射进来，天哥……没关系的……”  
那个男人在一片昏暗中将自己的唇贴向了他的耳际，一字一句地说道：  
“然后就都该结束了，九条天，在七濑天死去的那天，七濑陆就应该也死去了。”  
他用唇吻了吻天的侧脸，又苦笑：  
“天哥，射到我的身体里，请你就这样‘杀死’七濑陆吧。”

九条天闭上眼，他抬手拥抱住了七濑陆，而那个红发的男人也同样抬起手，回抱住了九条天。  
他们互相带着对方进入了快感的顶峰，而在最后一刻，伴随着两人交错在一起的呼吸，九条天将自己的精液全部射进了七濑陆的体内。

+++++++++

九条天很享受他与他的女朋友约会的时光。

他可爱的女朋友总会像一只乖巧安静的猫，拖着他特地为她准备的纱裙，戴着精致好看的首饰，那头茶红色的长发总会在太阳下闪闪发光。变装的他拉着她的手走在午后阳光的山麓，鲜少有人路过，他把刚刚编好的花圈戴在了她的头上，又见她在太阳下对着他微笑，美丽得不可方物，即便有路人看到，他的女朋友也总会盖过他这个明星本人的光彩。

“天君，你走得太慢啦。”  
他的女朋友向前奔跑去，长裙后背裸露的翼骨似乎长出了一对蝴蝶的翅膀，似乎就像某个人曾经将自己困入茧中，又蜕变成蝶那般，轻盈又自由，却又无疑只是坠入梦境的虚幻。

“陆，等一下我。”  
九条天微笑着看着她的背影说道，他的女朋友突然怔在原地，一时间没了声音。  
见她没有回头，九条天温和地在她身后说道：  
“总有一天，我会让七濑天带着七濑陆回来。”

他的女朋友身体开始颤抖，只是短暂的几秒钟，那个人变回了原本属于男人的声线：  
“嗯。”

“走吧，丽。”  
九条天走上前，再一次牵住了女朋友的手。  
他的女朋友侧头看向她，他们两个人一同背着日光向前走去，连着影子与影子也相连在了一起。

或许少年们还未死去。

-END-


End file.
